To characterize the suppression of natural killer cell activity in chronic fatigue syndrome by determining the activation of cytolytic activity with recombinant interleukin-2 from natural killer cells from CFS patient populations to determine if CFS is associated with reduction of natural killer cells and to evaluate resolution of fatigue.